


Burning the Yule Log

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam invites Rowena to his and Dean's Christmas dinner. Of course, he knows she's a witch, so he tries to make it a little more comfortable for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @cici0507's Follower Celebration, prompt: Yule Log + Rowena

“I don’t get you, Sammy.”

 

Sam sighed, carefully folding up wrapping paper over a small box. “Don’t get what about me, Dean?”

 

“It’s _Rowena_. Why are you going through all this trouble?”

 

“Because she’s also my girlfriend, Dean. She’s never had a good, real Christmas with a family. The least we can do is be decent to her, huh?”

 

“But she’s a witch. She doesn’t even celebrate Christmas.”

 

“She said she’d be willing to,” Sam answered. He shrugged a little. “Plus I’m gonna try to incorporate some pagan things into our celebration. I mean, a lot of Christmas traditions are actually Pagan in nature, like –“

 

Dean raised his hand, cutting Sam off. “Don’t. _Nerd_ me. Okay, fine. Does she eat food?”

 

“She’s still human, Dean,” Sam said, blinking owlishly.

 

“She is like three hundred years old.”

 

“Yes, she still eats food. No, she has no allergies, and yes, your meal plan for Christmas dinner is _fine_. Now please hand me the tape or go away?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed the roll of tape over to Sam.

 

“I’m gonna go make sure the turkey is cooking right. When’s she coming?”

 

“Uh, about an hour,” Sam said, turning the box to make sure it was taped nicely on all sides.

 

“What the hell did you buy for her?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Because I’m genuinely curious what you could think to buy for a three hundred year old witch that she doesn’t already have or hasn’t at least seen or used in her life.”

 

“It’s a bracelet, okay?”

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “A _bracelet?_ Sam.”

 

Sam met Dean’s eyes. “Look. Please, Dean. For me. Try to be nice?”

 

Dean scowled. When he saw Sam’s face not change, he sighed and nodded. “Alright. I’ll behave. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He turned and walked into the bunker’s kitchen, shaking his head.

**

 

The bunker door creaked open, startling both Winchesters as they sat in the war room. Rowena appeared at the top of the stairs, unwrapping a delicate black silk scarf from her head.

 

“It is freezing out there,” She commented.

 

Dean looked over at Sam and grimaced visibly: Sam looked absolutely hypnotized by the witch on the stairwell.

 

“We can start a fire in the library,” Dean offered, and Rowena smiled, descending the steps with all the flair of royalty. Her red and purple dress sparkled in the lights of the bunker, highlighting her pale skin, her hair pulled up off her neck in an elaborate bun.

 

“No need Dean, thank you.”

 

Sam rose, pushing past Dean to reach Rowena first. He took her scarf and coat, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her cheek. “How was the trip?”

 

“Ah, witch, Samuel. It took no time. You look quite sharp this evening.” She ran nails pained deep red over his shirt, a clean blue button up.

 

“You said you liked me in blue.”

 

“I do. It brings out your eyes.” She cupped his chin and dragged him down for a kiss on the mouth.

 

Rowena moved past Sam, letting him hang her coat and scarf. She reached Dean and brushed her hand over his forearm before sitting. “And you Dean, you’re doing well?”

 

“I’m still breathing. Thanks,” Dean said, furrowing his brows a little. “You’re being really _nice_.”

 

Sam threw him a death glare but Rowena laughed.

 

“Well it’s Christmas, Dean. What sort of guest would I be if I was rude to you in your own home on Christmas?”

 

Um, the witch that tried to kill us. A few times.”

 

Rowena smiled and took a seat at the table, setting her bag on it and going through it as she spoke. “That was then. You and I have discussed this; I’m done trying to hurt you Winchesters. It’s so much easier, and more fun, to work _with_ you.”

 

“Plus you’re fucking my brother.”

  
She laughed. “Well, it’s certainly more than just sex with him, but yes, my feelings toward your brother certainly help dissuade me from murdering you.”

 

“Ah… Well, let’s make sure you two don’t break up then?” Dean grinned over at Sam, who looked ready to stab his big brother. “Why don’t I go check the food?”

 

Sam watched Dean leave before sitting across from her. “Sorry, about him. You really didn’t have to come today – I knew he’d be an ass.”

 

“He’s protecting you boys,” Rowena said dismissively, fixing her makeup in the small compact she had pulled out. “I find it endearing. I’m not insulted. He’s not wrong. I have tried to kill you boys a few times.”

  
“But that’s in the past,” Sam pressed.

 

“Aye, but Dean’s got a long memory when it comes to the safety of his little brother. I don’t blame him. I’ll earn his trust, but I’ll do it slowly. This is just one more step in that direction.” She snapped the compact shut and dropped it back in her bag before patting Sam’s wrist. “I brought you a gift.”

 

Sam smiled softly when Rowena slipped a square gift wrapped in bright purple paper over to him. “You didn’t have to.”

 

“I wanted to. Plus, that’s Christmas tradition, isn’t it?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

 

“Well go on, open it.”

 

Sam picked up the box, surprised at its weight. “Did you wrap this yourself?” He asked, noticing the exquisite wrapping job. Rowena laughed, startling him into looking up at her.

 

“Do I look like I know how to wrap a gift, Samuel? Not at all. The kind boy where I purchased it wrapped it for me.”

 

Sam nodded and unwrapped it carefully, laughing a little when he saw what was inside. It was a simple box filled with different herbs and other random items that Sam couldn’t place. He met Rowena’s gaze: she looked so eager.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“I do, but – What is it?” Sam hated having to ask; the last thing he wanted to do was offend her. Instead her smile grew.

 

She reached out and took the box, opening it carefully. She pushed aside a few of the compartments to reveal a pile of fabric, string, and markers under the boxes. She reached in and withdrew a small hex bag.

 

“It’s for you boys. When you hunt. There’s enough herbs and bones in here to make hex bags that will do almost anything you need. And I added in some recipes from my personal spellbook.”

 

Sam’s smile was genuine this time, his heart swelling a little. “Rowena – this is perfect.”

 

“You’re sure? I admit, I’m sure it’s not something normally given over a Christian holiday, but…”

 

“For a hunter, and for a witch, this is a perfectly acceptable gift, Row.” Sam leaned forward and took her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I love it.”

 

She grinned. “I got Dean a gift as well, I hope he will like it,” She worried.

 

“What’d you get him?”

 

“I made it, actually.” She withdrew a gift bag and reached in, pulling out a leather sheath. In it was a knife made of bone, with a wood and leather grip. The bone was carved with a series of intricate symbols.

 

“It’s beautiful, Rowena. He’ll love it,” Sam assured her. “Come on, we’ll have you go give it to him. Then I have gift for you.”

 

“Oh, Samuel, you didn’t need to purchase me anything.”

 

“Tradition,” Sam quoted back to her, rising and taking her hand.

 

He led her into the kitchen where Dean was stirring some pots on the stove. He glanced back and nodded. “What’s up?”

 

“I brought you a gift, Dean,” Rowena said, holding out the bag.

 

Dean scowled, turning completely. He took the bag gingerly, looking from it to her. “Seriously?”

 

She nodded. “I know it’s odd – I have never celebrated this holiday, but I know it’s tradition to exchange gifts so I thought that I’d try it with you two.”

 

“She got you something too, huh?” Dean asked Sam.

 

Sam nodded, “You should see it, it’s pretty much a hex bag kit – some recipes and ingredients I’ve never even seen. It’ll come in handy on hunts.” Sam boasted, smiling proudly down at Rowena.

 

Dean’s mouth curved into an amused smile. He set the bag on the table and reached in, withdrawing the knife. He turned it over in his hands a few times, examining the writing closely. “This is really cool, Rowena. Thank you.”

 

She smiled. “I made it. And blessed it. That knife will cut through anything.”

 

Dean looked up in surprise. “Anything?”

 

She nodded. “Mhm. Bone, wood, metal. It’s essentially indestructible as long as I’m alive.”

 

“No way.”

 

Rowena smirked and walked over to the counter, picking up a metal serving spoon. “Give it a try.”

 

Dean scowled, still not believing her, and took the spoon. He held it up and swung the knife in an arc, not expecting anything to happen. He certainly didn’t expect the head of the spoon to clatter to the floor, neatly separated from the neck.

 

“Okay, that’s the coolest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Dean admitted, looking at the knife with a newfound awe.

 

“I hoped it would be a fitting gift for you.”

 

“Thank you, Rowena,” He said, a little surprised the words were even coming out of his mouth. “I didn’t buy you anything though, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize –“

 

“No need. You’re making dinner, and you allowed me into your home despite our prior disagreements. That is more than enough, Dean.”

 

Sam smiled softly, giving his brother a knowing look. “Come on, Row. We’ll relax in the library until dinner’s done,” He suggested, leading her out.

 

**

 

Rowena settled onto the leather loveseat near the fireplace in the library. She watched Sam for a moment as he wandered around, snagging a small gift finally and sitting down near her. She stretched her legs out once he did, letting them drape over his thighs.

 

“I got you this.”

 

The box was about the size of her palm and perfectly square, but light. Rowena admired the neat wrapping job for a moment before sliding one manicured nail under the tape and freeing it.

 

Sam watched, his lip tucked between his teeth, as she opened the paper and slowly slipped the lid off the white cardboard box. Inside was a delicate silver bracelet. Embedded throughout at even intervals were various gems, a diamond, a ruby, a sapphire, an emerald, and others. Between the embedded stones were small sigils of protection that Sam had had the jeweler carve in by hand – each one done precisely as Sam had instructed.

 

“Samuel,” Rowena gasped, turning the bracelet over in her hands. “This is beautiful.”

 

“You like it?”

 

“Oh dear, it is perfect. All the colors – it will go with anything. And the sigils – some of these I haven’t seen since I was your age, a young witch just beginning my craft. Where did you find these?”

 

“Hours of scouring our library, honestly. I wanted something unique, and I figured a few basic sigils – hell you could protect yourself better with a single word. I wanted to give you something a little stronger.”

 

“Well you certainly did. This is perfect. Thank you.”

 

Sam smiled softly when their eyes met. He leaned forward letting his lips brush over hers before looking down and clasping the bracelet over her bare wrist. As he did, he let his fingers trace along the side of her arm, catching her small hand in his.

 

“I planned something else too.”

 

“Oh?” She asked, her gaze dragging up Sam’s face.

 

“Yeah, I know you don’t normally celebrate Christmas, so I figured I’d try to make it easier for you – and try to mix some Pagan elements in.”

 

“Like what? Surely we’re not going to sacrifice a sheep.”

 

Sam laughed softly. “Afraid not – Dean would kill me if I stained the hardwood with blood. No I um, I cut us a Yule log and did all the blessings on it, I figured we could burn it together.”

 

Rowena covered her lips with the pads of her fingers, the corners curving into a smile.

 

Sam flushed. “Did I say something funny?”

 

“No, not at all. I haven’t seen a true Yule log in many years. I wonder if you did it the way I learned as a young woman.”

 

“Well I tried. And if I got it wrong I can go cut us another one and we can try again.” Sam rose and went over to the firebox, reaching in and carefully pulling out the carved and blessed log.

 

Rowena’s eyes brightened. “It’s perfect.”

 

“Really?”

 

She rose and approached him, running her fingers along the smooth wood. “You did an amazing job, Sam.”

 

Sam beamed, his chest puffing with pride. “Come on, you’ll have to show me how to light it.” He said, heading to the fireplace. He crouched, setting the log carefully in it, among the kindling he’d added before.

 

Rowena sat next to him, carefully folding her legs up. “You know a dress isn’t the best way to sit on the floor.”

  
“I’m sorry – you could guide me through it if you preferred,” Sam offered.

 

“No, this is fine. Hand me the lighter please?” She asked. He passed it to her and she laughed. “It’s been many years since I used a lighter rather than just magic,” She admitted before leaning down and lighting the kindling with a whispered prayer in a language Sam didn’t understand.

 

She leaned against his chest, sighing contentedly as they watched the log burn, crackling and snapping with various colors from the spices on it and whatever incantation Rowena had uttered.

 

Sam curled his arm around her, gently running his calloused thumb over the smooth bare skin of her shoulder blade.

 

“Row--”

 

She looked up at him, smiling a little when he leaned down, pressing their lips together in a chaste, but needy kiss. Her arms curling around his neck was all the permission Sam needed.

 

Rising, he pulled her up and grabbed a blanket from the loveseat, spreading it in front of the fireplace before lying on it and pulling her down, one hand clasped over the nape of her neck, the other sliding her dress up slowly, baring her smooth, pale thighs.

 

“Aren’t you worried your brother will come in?” Rowena whispered when Sam pulled the zipper of her dress down.

 

“I don’t really care if he does… I need you, Row. If you want me.”

 

“I always want you, Samuel. Don’t be silly.”

 

“Then that’s all that matters.”

 

They sat up together and Sam tugged her dress off. He knew it probably cost ten times more than his entire wardrobe, and couldn’t help but caress the smooth fabric once in was off her and in his hands.

 

Rowena laughed, taking the dress from him and tossing it carelessly onto the loveseat. She grabbed his wrists, her grip strong despite her small stature, and pressed his palms against her breasts, filling out a black and red bra that matched her panties.

 

Sam pressed close to her, reaching back and unhooking the bra as their mouths worked together, his hips rising and falling in a weak grind against her. He tossed it aside and leaned down, cupping his hand under her breast before latching onto her nipple, moaning as it hardened in his mouth. Her fingernails bit into his scalp and Sam could feel her body shudder against him.

 

Rowena pushed Sam flat onto his back, smiling down at him. Sam knew he wore an expression of nothing but pure adoration. With a grace Sam hadn't seen displayed by anyone in his life, Rowena rose, stepping to his side. She reached back, pulling a few pins from her hair. 

 

As it tumbled over her shoulders, Sam sat up, running his hands up her thighs until his fingers met the fabric of her panties, rough calluses catching on the smooth silk as he tugged down. 

 

"Someone's eager," Rowena teased, stepping out of the panties and stroking her fingers through Sam's hair. 

 

"It's been weeks. I've missed you," Sam admitted. He leaned forward, spreading her folds with his thumbs and brushing his tongue over her swollen clit. 

 

Rowena jerked her hips, her knees shaking a little. Worried about her falling, Sam helped guide her back to the blanket, moving down and spreading her open once more. Not wasting a moment, he drove his tongue in, tasting the sweet fluid he'd been craving for so long. 

 

Her nails scratching his head and neck urged him on. He nibbled, licked, and sucked over every inch of her pussy that he could reach, lapping up her slick as it dribbled from her opening. Rolling his eyes up, he met her gaze, smirking as he sucked her swollen clit between his lips. Sam could feel her shaking, her thighs squeezing around his head as she struggled to hold back her orgasm.

 

Determined to watch her fall apart, Sam reached up, driving two fingers deep into her pussy. He moaned against her thigh as her body clenched around his fingers, more fluid gushing out. Not enough though. Sam dropped his head again, tongue slipping between the wet folds and curling around her clit, fingers driving in and out. He slid his free hand up, gripping her breast and kneading gently, pinching and tugging at her oversensitive nipple.

 

There it was. Rowena's body arched, her hands pressing his face even tighter to her body. Her breath quickened, the softest of moans as she came, squirting around his thrusting fingers. Sam grinned. He continued to finger her through her orgasm, licking and sucking, moaning softly at the bittersweet taste of her. 

 

Only when Rowena whimpered did he stop, pulling his fingers out before moving up. He kissed her hard and deep, determined to let her taste herself in his mouth. 

 

Sam pulled back, gazing down at her. He undid his jeans with one hand, lazily so she could recover. "You know I love when you come," he commented casually.

 

"Oh?" Rowena helped him push his jeans down low enough to kick them off. 

 

"Mm. You're so quiet, it scared me at first - I thought you were faking it. But now I know it's just how you are. Your whole body gets so tense and I can feel you just throbbing... It's so beautiful," Sam explained, stroking his cock. He let his tip slide over her clit, still swollen and peeking out of her folds. 

 

"Samuel, you needn't flatter me when you already have me in bed," Rowena teased, undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

 

"Just being honest." Sam slid his cock down, slipping the tip between her folds to tease at her entrance. Rowena's eyes fluttered shut, her hands stilling against his chest. 

 

"You certainly know how to make a woman feel special, Sam."

 

Sam's smile was crooked, his hips thrusting a fraction of an inch - just enough to press against her hole, feel it throb against his cock head like she was trying to draw him in. 

 

"You deserve to feel special, Row," Sam whispered. He let go of his cock to help her tug his shirt off. When they were both naked he spread her legs, looking down at her body, relaxed and open for him. 

 

"Now Sam, what did I tell you about teasing?" Rowena whispered. Sam's smile grew. He knew the extra attention made her self conscious, not that she'd ever admit to such a weakness. 

 

"My apologies, Mistress," he whispered, not missing the darkening of her eyes. They didn't do it often, but Sam knew Rowena's love for him when he was submissive. He pushed her legs around his waist, angling his cock to press against her entrance.

 

"May I?" He whispered, offering her his best wide, needy expression. 

 

A shiver raced through Rowena's body. She reached down, running her nails lightly over his sensitive cock. "You may, Samuel."

 

Sam pressed home, a low groan erupting from his throat. He couldn't tear his eyes away from their joined bodies, her pussy stretched wide around his thick cock as he pressed the last few inches in. Rowena was far from a delicate flower - she was strong and deadly - but damnit if she didn't look so breakable like this. 

 

"Sam--" 

 

He dragged his eyes away from their joined bodies, her pussy clenching around him. 

 

"Don't. Tease," She reminded him when their eyes met. 

 

Sam's tongue darted out to wet his lips. He pulled back, dragging his cock out as slowly as he could manage. He leaned over her then, their chests brushing. 

 

"Would you rather I fuck you, Mistress?" He joked. 

 

He couldn't help the shocked cry ripped from his mouth when she slapped his ass, her nails taking across the reddened skin. 

 

"Yes, Ma'am," he panted, understanding immediately what she meant. Without further hesitation, Sam began to drive into her, hard and quick. 

 

Rowena gasped under him, grabbing his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he postponed into her, the wet slap of their skin and squelch of her fluids only serving to urge him on. He wasn't going to last and they both knew it - he never did by the time he finally got inside her, but it was no matter. Sam was always a caring lover, giving her at least two - sometimes three or four - orgasms each time they had sex. 

 

And tonight would be no different. Already Sam was working his fingers between their bodies, rubbing and pinching her clit as his cock pounded against her spot. Rowena could feel herself getting close, small whimpers escaping her parted lips. 

 

Sam knew it too. He could feel her pussy clenching around him, her legs tightening around his hips. He leaned down and let his teeth graze her earlobe. 

 

"That's it, Row. Come for me, baby. Come on my cock."

 

That was all it took. Rowena gasped his name, her orgasm warming her entire body, tending under Sam's. Her cheeks pinked as she came, the wet, slick sound of their activities increasing as she squirted around Sam's still thrusting cock.

 

Sam groaned softly, grinding his hips down. "So tight, baby... Can I come?" He pleaded, his hand snaking around her lower back to hold her tight to him. 

 

She nodded, still riding the waves of her orgasm. 

 

"Inside?" Sam clarified. 

 

"Yes, Christ Samuel, please!" She scolded, frustrated and needy. Sam huffed a laugh. 

 

He moved back and increased the speed of his thrusts - if that was even possible. A quiet moan and one final push and Sam came, his cock buried as deep as it could go. Rowena could feel him pulsing inside her, filling her in the best way. 

 

Sam collapsed over her, panting and weak. Rowena laughed a little, running her fingers through his sweat damp hair. "Are you alright, Sam?"

 

"Better than alright," Sam panted. He pulled out of her carefully and Rowena gasped, a rush of come and her own fluid following. He laughed a little, grabbing his shirt to clean her carefully. "Want a shower?"

 

Rowena smiled softly, resting her arm over her breasts. "Only if you join me."

 

"Glad to. Do we just leave the log burning?"

 

She nodded, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "All of Yule keep it burning, then I'll show you how to put it out. You know.. Sex magic is incredibly powerful, especially with the strength of a blessing like that one."

 

"Oh? Are we going to do some magic then? Or did we already?" 

 

A sly smile curved Rowena's mouth. "I guess we'll just have to find out."


End file.
